Possession
by BabyDoll916
Summary: In a war torn world, the new Order of the Phoenix struggles to rise again. Amid the chaos, Draco Malfoy kidnaps Hermione Granger, whose plans for her are as Dark as his soul. DM/HG, DM/GW, Dark, contains rape/violence.
1. Chapter 1: Hermione

Sweat trickled down the back of Hermione Granger's neck, making her skin extra sensitive to the frigid December air outside.

She sat still as a mouse, hidden behind both a rather large tree, and numerous protective enchantments. She shifted her gaze farther ahead to another seemingly empty tree, where she knew that Harry stood as still as she, waiting for that one moment that the werewolf would take the bait the Order had set him up in.

She watched silently as his shadow moved from one room to the next, impossibly fast. His shadow _seemed_ to be normal, but sometimes, if Hermione was watching closely enough, the shadow became a little bigger, a little more…_animal_ than human. But then she would blink, and it was gone.

Finally, the lights began to turn off, until only the glow of the moon illuminated the snowy lawn and the dark, looming outline of the house.

She waited for five minutes, then sent the signal.

Out of the darkness, a boy appeared. Hermione gripped her wand tighter as the boy walked to the front door without leaving prints in the snow.

She heard the knock; it echoed eerily around the wood surrounding the home.

Then the door was open and two simultaneous _cracks_ split the night air as Harry and Hermione apparated right onto the front door step.

What happened after that was a blur. The wolf was fast, too fast and too strong and _it wasn't him_. Harry's body went flying, a hand clamped down on the Hermione's wand arm and twisted it back and back until she was sure he was going to break it. The smell of him filled her nose. It wasn't an unpleasant smell; he smelled wild and raw and _dangerous_. He deftly plucked her wand from her fingers and before she could blink they were being squeezed into the constricting blackness of apparation.

They landed and Hermione slammed her foot down onto her captors and was rewarded with a grunt of pain; she drove her elbow back into his torso and threw her head back into his face when he bent from the force of the elbow. His grip slackened from her arm and she twisted away from him and cast her gaze for her wand. _ She had to get back_.

She didn't have to look far though, since the werewolf had her wand pointed right between her eyes.

Fear filled her veins like ice.

"What do you want with Draco?" his voice was low and guttural and made her insides twist together.

She said nothing.

Fenrir chuckled. "Why would you want Draco Malfoy? The traitor is part of the Order…or should I say, _was_?"

He gave Hermione's wand a flick and she went flying back, back, back and hit the wall with a solid thump and fell to the floor. She lifted her gaze. "Why have you brought me here?"

Fenrir took a step forward, Hermione's wand still held firmly betwixt his fingers, pointing straight at her. "It was not I who brought you. It was our very own Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's face remained blank, but her heart had begun to beat much faster. It couldn't be. "No," she said.

This time, Fenrir laughed out loud. "_Yes_," he insisted. "Yes and yes. Draco brought you here, girl…and you will never be able to leave."

_The werewolf is mad_, Hermione thought. She had to find a way to get her wand back. She had to get back to Harry. If Greyback was telling the truth, then Draco was the traitor. They had all speculated that someone was leaking information about the Order, and although there were many who harbored doubt towards him, no one had ever found proof that _Draco_ was the traitor. Whether or not it was the truth, it had to be reported to Harry and Ron so the three of them could get to the bottom of this.

"You _coward_. What are you talking about? Give me my wand and let's settle this with a duel-"

But suddenly Greyback was just a blur in front of her, and in the next second she felt clawed hands close around her throat as he jerked her up and slammed her against the wall. He wasn't choking her, but her face was forced upwards and breathing became awkward. She scratched uselessly at his hand around her throat.

He pushed his body into hers and leaned his face into her ear. "There will be no _duel_, little girl, because it would be completely and totally unfair. Even if you had a wand, I would overpower you faster than you had time to even say a spell. I am faster than you. I am stronger than you. And if you want to survive, _you will submit," _he growled. He lingered there for a moment and let his hot breath on her ear and over her neck. _He could smell her. _It was an intoxicating scent. He smelled fear and sweat and that sweet girl smell. He smelled fear and disparity, yes, but he also smelled anger and defiance. It made his heart beat faster and his mouth a little more moist, because it meant that this bitch was going to try and run, and he would be provided with a hunt.

He let her go and magically bound her wrists and ankles together. With a languid, casual flick, he sent Hermione soaring through the house, banging against the walls as she was unceremoniously dragged by magic to a special room just for her. He heard the spell fling her into the room and she crashed into something just as the door swung shut and the lock clicked loudly into place.

_One…two…three…_ and Hermione Granger began to kick and pound at the door, shouting curses and obscenities.

Fenrir Greyback ran a clawed hand through his matted hair and fastened a cloak about his shoulders. He slipped Hermione's wand up his sleeve and took a swig of fire whiskey. He was going to need it to deal with the traitor wolf. With one last smile in the direction of Hermione's room, he turned on the spot and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I had another Harry Potter fanfiction going, but then all my files got erased. Unfortunately. But then this lil thing popped into my head, and I'm starting from scratch.

This is a werewolf story! So the characters will be OOC. Let me know what you think! I hope you like it.

**Harry**

He opened his eyes, groggy and disoriented. All was dark and silent and _blurry_. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts and remember what happened. It hadn't been Draco Malfoy in the house after all…and someone from the Order had been aware of this and still sent the both of them on this "mission."

Groaning, Harry lifted himself to his feet. He bent and felt around for his glasses…which he found, with the right lense cracked. Harry cursed under his breath. _Hermione_ was the one who always fixed his glasses. Damn it.

He straightened up, and after ensuring that he was not hurt too badly, surveyed his surroundings. Contrary to what it looked like from the outside, the house looked, well, not full of dark magic. Was this really Malfoy's house?

And why the _fuck_ was Fenrir Grayback here, and why did he take Hermione? It didn't make sense. Not that he wanted to sound all full of himself, but Harry _was_ the Chosen One, so it would have made more sense for him to be abducted, not Hermione.

This was bad.

Harry explored the house. It proved utterly useless, since all of the bedrooms had powerful locking spells on the doors. He was able to go into the kitchen however, and found nothing of interest.

This was even worse. If Hermione had been here, she would have broken through the spells like it was Christmas. Fuck.

Harry turned on the spot and apparated.

Right onto a pile of dung. He could immediately tell it was dung even in the dark because of the peculiar way his foot was squashing into it. And, of course, the unmistakable smell.

"Son of a-"

"Harry! Mate, what happened? Where's Hermione? I just dispatched a team to the house, since I sent a Patronus and never got a reply…I knew something went wrong!" said Ron, who had just come running at Harry.

All around him, witches and wizards began appearing with small popping noises to announce their coming. And they all had one question.

"_Where is Hermione?_"

Harry raised his hands for quiet. "Hermione and I waited at the house, and launched our attack when the incarnation had the door open. We were attacked by Fenrir Grayback." An angry hiss went around the group of fighters. "Fenrir Grayback took Hermione. I don't know why, and I don't know how…but I promise you this. We w_ill_ find her."

"What about that traitor purblood werewolf? I bet you all he's right in the center of this whole thing. I knew he couldn't be trusted!" shouted Ginny, and nearly everyone, Harry saw, shouted in agreement.

One of these people may have been in on it. The thought made Harry cold. They were a family. They fight for each other, they die for each other. And someone here had betrayed them.

It was time to _act._

Without another word, Harry grabbed Ron and marched up the steps to number 12, Grimauld Place.


	3. Chapter 3: Ginny

**Ginny**

Ginny sat in the darkness of the bedroom she and Hermione had shared in number 12, Gimauld Place since she was fourteen.

Hermione's things were just how she had left them, organized, ordered and perfect. Just like Hermione. Just like-

_Crack_.

Harry apparated into their room with one foot in the waste basket and the other trying desperately to find solid ground. He would have fallen on his face too, if he hadn't thrown out his arm in time to roll to his feet.

There was rubbish everywhere, Ginny realized with disdain. "Would it kill you to walk up a flight of stairs, Harry? For God's sake," she said irritably.

"Sorry," Harry muttered sheepishly. With a flick of his wand, the scattered trash zoomed back into the bin. Well, most of the trash.

"What is it, Harry?" she tried to keep the hate out of her voice. It was hard, but she did it. She had to.

"I want to talk about Hermione-" Harry began.

Ginny's temper, always so close to the surface, rose. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Even without being here, she was fucking _everywhere._

"Look Harry, I know you're worried about her, because I am too. I feel terrible about it, but remember the rules? _Don't look back_."

Harry's face was clouded with anger. "So you want us to just forget about her and leave her to the wolves?"

"That's not what I-"

"Oh, save it Ginny," he snarled. Ginny could feel the hot waves of anger radiating from him. "We all know how much you wanted her gone, you know. You were always jealous of her and I bet you're pleased that she's gone. You get one thing straight. We're going to find her, and you will never take her place!"

And with that, Harry strode forcefully to the bedroom door, wrenched it open and vanished down the stairs.

Ginny sat silent through his outburst. When he was gone, she quietly got up and shut the door. And sat back down. And put her head in her hands once more.

It was true, all of it. Yes. She had been jealous of Hermione. Yes, she wanted Hermione's place between her dearest brother Ron and her school girl crush Harry.

But that was when Ginny had stars in her eyes. That was before she had seen Harry and Hermione in a lip lock, before her heart was broken into a million pieces. It was before her family had been murdered for hiding Harry _fucking_ Potter in their home.

The memory still made her cry. That's something you cant get over. Ginny had come home from Bill and Fleur's place to see the Dark Mark hovering over her childhood home. Or whatever had remained of it. It was just a smoking mass.

Mum, Dad, Charlie, Percy and her beloved Fred and George. All dead. The screams that had ripped from her throat were so raw that not even Bill stuffing her face into his chest could muffle it.

It took six _Avada Kedavra_'s to make the Weasley family part of a statistic. Bill, Ron and Ginny became part of the other statistic. The kind cursed to live.

And then Bill had died. Again, because of Harry.

Now it was just her…and Ron. They were alone in this war torn world, but Ron had turned his back on her too. Just like Bill, just like Fleur, just like the rest of the world.

Harry had taken everything from her. And then had the nerve to hate her.

Ron might have turned a blind eye to the murder of his family, but not Ginny.

Fred and George with their jokes and toys, always making her laugh.

Bill, with his ponytail, who always let her brush his hair and tie it up.

Percy, who was there to check her homework or simply muss her hair.

And Charlie, with his strong arms who would pick her up and spin her in circles and tell her the stories behind his scars and burns.

And Mum and Dad, her very best friends in the world.

Ginny clenched her fists. She would avenge them all. If it was the last thing she did, Harry would pay for taking her family away from her.


	4. Chapter 4: Draco

**Author's Note:** Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews I've received. I hope you like this story so far. It will get pretty intense, I promise. Please enjoy and Leave me a review!

Disclaimer: All original characters are the property of JK Rowling.

**Draco**

He padded silently into her room. It was dark, but Draco had no problem making out the dark mass on the floor. Evidently she was too proud to sleep on the bed.

Draco smirked to himself. It wouldn't be long before Hermione wouldn't be able to leave his bed.

Draco knelt in front of her and searched her face. He traced a feather light finger across her hairline, down her jaw and finally came to a rest over her lips.

Her eyes sprang open.

They were a warm, liquid brown.

And they were inviting him in. He increased the pressure on her lips until she yielded them open and he deftly slid a finger inside.

And she began to _suck_. It was only his finger, but _Merlin_, it was so erotic.

Draco groaned and leaned in toward her neck. The skin was so soft there. So supple. His lips attached and he gently nipped and sucked on that spot.

A ray of moonlight struck him and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to bite into her, infect her, _drink her blood_-

Draco Malfoy awoke with his beast raging inside him, screaming for her blood. The dream had been so real, so raw-

He had to go see her.

Fenrir had done what was asked of him and captured her. Grayback was dead useful, Draco couldn't understand why the Dark Lord had shunned him so.

Well, actually Draco did know, but whatever. The point being that Grayback was extremely useful, and most of all, a loyal pack mate.

And Hermione… oh Merlin, how he wanted her. The beast inside screamed for her blood, for her body, for _her_.

He couldn't take it anymore. One more minute in the same house as her, and he would take her whether she wanted it or not.

Draco shed his clothes and leapt out of the window and plummeted fourteen stories.

And landed on four legs and began to _run_.

The world became a blur of dark green and brown and the smell of the earth filled his nose. The rustle of the wind through his fur and his own harsh panting was the only thing he heard.

He bounded north, into the forest, through the trees. Over fallen logs and under tree roots bigger than he was.

Keen ears picked up a rustle to the right, and his nose found the scent of an animal…of _dinner_. Saliva coated his mouth and dripped from his lips as he ran even faster.

The thestral was ready for him when Draco leaped over a small bush and crashed into the clearing. With a shrill scream, it beat its wings in Draco's face, sending dirt and twigs into his eyes and mouth. Draco had just a second before it leapt into the air – he caught a leg in his mouth just before it took flight and yanked the thestral back down. The thestral gave another scream before Draco slammed his paws into its' side and ripped out its throat. Blood gushed from the animal and Draco gave a victorious howl into the night sky.

His pack joined in, and he could feel their hunger as if it was his own.

They were coming.

And quite suddenly, another kind of howl ripped through the night, the kind full of anger and hate and _hunt_.

The conscience of Fenrir brushed against his own, and Draco and Fenrir stood as one and looked on into the empty room where Hermione Granger was supposed to be held inside.

Draco felt Fenrir's anger become his own.

She had escaped.


	5. Chapter 5: Hermione

**Author's Note**: Well, here's another chapter! I don't have a beta as of yet, so if you see any mistakes please let me know! and I'll fix it up. I hope you've been enjoying this story so far. I do want to clarify one thing, though - my intention with the werewolves is to portray them as Dark creatures. I love the idea of supernatural creatures being able to sense the thoughts of those they are close to, but I'm trying to keep this werewolf thing as far away from Twilight as I can.

I welcome constructive criticism, comments, questions, and flames. keep 'em coming!

**Hermione**

She had spent too much energy on wandless magic. She could feel her body slowing down, each stride more sluggish than the last. Her legs felt like lead, too heavy to pick up and drop, pick up and drop and make distance.

_But she couldn't stop_. It was the first rule of the new Order of the Phoenix. No matter what, _don't stop running_.

So Hermione pumped her arms all the harder, ignored the pain in her shoulder and concentrated on regulating her breathing with her speed.

Left, right, left, right. Avoid the rather large rock. Right, left. In, out, in, out.

It hadn't been easy, getting out of that bedroom they had her in. Every little thing had traces of ancient magic on it. Everything was charmed to not react to her magic. Her every attempt had resulted in nothing whatsoever happening.

It took her longer than usual to transfigure her pocket knife into a tool to pry the window open. And the transfiguration itself took a lot out of her. So much, in fact, that she hardly had enough energy to cushion her fall when she jumped.

She had rolled, but not fast enough. She had heard the bone shift from its place as she tumbled over her shoulder.

But she had to keep going. No matter what, she couldn't stop running.

A flash of white on the side. Hermione whipped her head to the side, but saw nothing.

Rule number three. _The absence of evidence is not evidence of absence._

Just because she couldn't see anything, didn't mean nothing was there.

And then, quite suddenly, she saw a figure leap from amongst the trees and tackle her to the ground. She screamed as her wounded shoulder slammed into the ground.

She was shoved roughly onto her back, one had squeezing her throat and the other wrapped around a handsome wand pointed right between her eyes. Sometime during her fall, he had managed to magically bind her wrists together and suspend them over her head. She panted harshly and maintained eye contact. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest, counting down the moments before Draco Malfoy uttered the killing curse.

_Traitor_.

Moments turned to seconds, and seconds stretched to minutes, and still Draco did nothing but stare down at her, rage twisting his face into a snarl of contempt.

"You little bitch," he finally spat. She quickly closed her eyes at his spittle landed her face.

The sound of his voice spurred her own senses. "You're a fucking cowardly _bastard_, Malfoy, and a traitor to boot," she replied angrily. "We all trusted you, you stinking piece of shit!"

Draco gave an animalistic snarl that made her flinch away from him. "Don't give me that bullshit, Granger. No one in your precious Order ever trusted me, _ever_!" he punctuated the end of his sentence by pulling her up by the throat and slamming her head back into the ground. Hermione's vision darkened as pain overtook her senses. "First it was because I was the son of a Death Eater, and then because I was bitten. Are you honestly surprised, Granger?" he sneered.

Hermione stared into his eyes. "They were right. It doesn't matter what side you're on – the only thing you care about is yourself. I can't say that I'm surprised, though-" here he tightened his grip on her throat. "You're just like your father: a lying, scumbag excuse for a human being," she wheezed. "Now for once in your life, do something right and fucking _kill me!_"

And it was then that Hermione truly saw the animal in Draco come out, just for a brief flash.

"_Avada Ked-"_

There was a sudden noise amongst the trees, and three things happened in rapid succession. Someone barreled into Draco, slamming into his side and knocking him off of Hermione. She barely had time to react when something much heavier and much bigger than Draco pounced on her form, and then pain ripped into the junction between her neck and shoulder.

She screamed and threw her head back as the werewolf on top of her sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. She kicked her legs and bucked her hips, but it was to no avail. He just _too big and too strong_.

She could feel the hot blood run out of the wound and roll into her hair, but everything was growing hazy and heavy, and the pain pain _pain_ was overtaking her senses. She moaned as the werewolf finally released her, and her head lolled away from him, boneless. Her vision darkened and darkened and darkened, the dark green of the forest and the deep twilight of sky becoming one shade of black beneath her eyelids.


	6. Chapter 6: Ginny

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains **rape**. Dont like, dont read. This story is rated M for a reason! The category is angst...and this story will be angsty!

I'm sorry for any errors...I don't have a beta, so be aware of any errors.

Please read and review! I really look forward to receiving your feedback! I want to know what you guys think about this story, the Good, Bad, and the Ugly.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters!

**Ginny**

The frigid wind howling through the night was driving her mad. She was wearing a thick bearskin cloak and a Warming Charm, but still, the cold seemed to seep through her clothes and make gooseflesh rise on her chest and arms.

_Where is he?_

Ginny drew her cloak tighter around her and gripped her wand tighter, preparing to Disapparate the hell out of here. That was a rule of the new Order of the Phoenix – do not stay in one place for too long.

And then she heard it. The _crack_ of someone Apparating was swallowed by the wind that howled to the night.

She pressed herself further against the cold bricks behind her and watched as the figure approached, shrouded in darkness. And then he stopped.

Two quick flashes of light illuminated the alley for brief seconds, and then Ginny responded by flashing light from her wand once, twice, three times.

The figure quickly ducked into the safety of the alley and pulled the hood of his cloak down.

Ginny hesitantly followed suit. You never knew who was watching, but this dark alley provided enough cover for the two of them.

"Merlin, we just _had_ to meet here, didn't we? I know this must feel just like home to you, what with the Weasley's having too much children than they can afford…._not_ that there's many left," Draco Malfoy sneered, enjoying the look of anguish that crossed Ginny's face for a moment.

"You-you just shut _up_, Malfoy!" Ginny hissed. "What do you want anyways? What new information do you have for me?"

Draco smirked, showing incisors that were much too long, much too sharp, to be human. Ginny flinched slightly. _He isn't human_, she reminded herself. Draco had been standing wand's length away, but now he sauntered forward, invading Ginny's personal space. Her wand arm jerked up and she jabbed her wand into the middle of his chest.

"Take _one_ more step, Malfoy, and I'll hex your fucking-" but with speed that Ginny couldn't track with her eyes, Draco had curled his fingers around the wrist of her wand arm and slammed her hand against the wall above her head. Her hand unclenched automatically and she heard her wand fall onto the snow with a soft _thump_.

But Ginny's brothers always let her play Seeker for a reason. She was fast too. Her other arm came up, fingers curled into a fist, and slammed into the side of his face. His head turned with the force of the blow, but his grip upon her wrist did not loosen.

In quick succession, she brought her knee up to hit him where it hurt most – human or not – but he evaded her easily. He gripped her knee and used it to maneuver himself right between her knees.

He pressed her body into the wall behind her, restraining her movements.

Ginny struggled wildly, but she didn't have the skills of wandless magic. But she did have a very loud voice. There was only more thing that she could do. She opened her mouth wide and sucked in a deep breath, only to have Malfoy swallow her scream with his lips.

He kissed her harshly and Ginny could feel dominance and power and _helplessness_ as he pressed his body against hers.

He finally pulled his mouth him hers and positioned his lips by her ear. His voice was a baritone whisper. "I don't have any new information, Weasley.

"I just," he kissed her beneath her earlobe.

"Want," he took her ear in his mouth.

"What you _owe_ me," he growled and he bit down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood.

Ginny felt tears build up behind her eyes. "_Please_," she moaned. "Don't do this…" but he was already parting her cloak and undoing her trousers, and she could feel his hardness pressing into her abdomen, and she could do nothing. He left her one arm magically bound to the wall above her head and abruptly gripped her thigh and hoisted her leg over his hip and without so much as a warning look, he plunged two fingers inside of her. Her leg stiffened automatically at the pain and discomfort that laced up her spine.

She cried out as he fucked her with his fingers, stretching her for him. Ginny's eyes closed as tears slipped from them and slid mournfully down her face.

Draco pulled out his cock when he was finally able to coax Ginny's pussy into lubricating itself. He gripped her chin in one hand and jerked her head to face him. Her eyes were still closed. But he needed to see them - he needed to see the despair, the anguish, the _anger_ of being owned by him – "_Look at me_!" he snarled, and she did.

Her bright green eyes snapped open, and yes, there it was. _Hopelessness_.

He pushed his cock into her, slowly, deliberately, holding her teary gaze with his eyes like steel.

_You're mine_, his eyes were saying.

And then he was completely inside of her. She held his gaze, and then he started to move.

She squeezed her eyes shut as pain and humiliation shrouded her senses.

He was picking up speed and the sickening sound of their flesh slapping together made her cry all the harder, sobs tearing out of her mouth and Draco Malfoy fucked her, his head buried in her shoulder.

Through her sobs, she could hear his voice, guttural and low, grunting with the force of fucking her.

His hand travelled to her face, stroking her lips and coming to rest on her throat. His other hand gripped her hip in a bruising grip, leaving no room for her to move…and then his grip on her throat tightened and was fucking her faster than ever, harder than ever, and now his voice was a low, inhumane snarling…

But he was saying something. Ginny could hardly process it over the pain, but she heard it all the same.

"You're mine…you belong…to _me_."

And there was one last thrust where he pushed up and pulled her down as he came inside of her. His groan of release against her neck vibrated through her…and finally, quiet…stillness.

He was breathing harshly, but Ginny could tell he was trying to control it. Her own whimpers escaped her throat without her permission. But _Merlin_, it hurt like hell.

He finally pulled away from her, tucking his soft cock away and pulling his cloak around his shoulders, but Ginny's legs couldn't hold her weight up. She sagged down, but remained suspended over the ground due to the fact that Malfoy hadn't released her wrist from the wall.

"Weasley," Draco murmured. "Look at me…"

And she did. She slowly raised her head and her eyes caught his.

They filled with anguish and desperation and fatigue and something else…something that was close to defiance. There was still a spark.

And Draco was hard again in an instant. He pulled his wand from the folds of his cloak and repaired her trousers that he had torn in his frenzy. He flicked his wand and her cloak fastened itself around her shoulders, and one last sharp jab and he released her wrist.

Ginny crumpled into the snow, too hurt to think, too hurt to even move. But something was poking her shoulder. She shifted slightly and realized it was her wand.

She gripped it and raised herself to her hands and knees, under the imperious gaze of Malfoy.

She slid her eyes up one more time to his face, before Disapparating with a loud crack.

But she was too distracted, and ended up several blocks away from Grimauld place. She sagged against a nearby tree and Conjured a mirror into the palm of her hand.

She looked like…well, she looked like she had just been attacked. She placed a quick Glamor charm on her face, just in case anyone saw her coming in. She ran her fingers through her hair and dashed away the new tears that had filled her eyes.

She Disapparated again, this time right onto the doorstep of Number 12, Grimauld Place.

And shouldered open the door. And dragged herself up four flights of stairs in the ancient house and finally to the place where she and Hermione had shared a room.

Shrugged off her bearskin cloak, removed the Glamor Charm and tumbled onto her mattress. She placed a quick Muffliato on her room and opened her mouth.

And _screamed._


End file.
